Since the Beginning
by dancercutie552
Summary: He loved her since the beginning. DRAMIONE. ONESHOT I suck at summaries. R&R


Since the Beginning.

**SUMMARY: He loved her since the beginning. **

**DRAMIONE. ONESHOT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characaters. J.K Rowling does. **

I sat across from her in the Great Hall. She was beautiful. _She's muggleborn idiot. Put your parents in prison. You don't like her. _My head was telling me. Oh course my heart had to tell me something different. Hermione was different. She was smart, beautiful, headstrong, beautiful, great personality, beautiful, wasn't hung up on appearances, beautiful. _Stop it Draco. _

"Um, Drake?" Pansy nudged my arm.

"What?" I asked taking my focus off the beautiful girl in front of me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She asked, trying to find where my gaze was captured.

"Nothing, nothing." I lied. Truth, the most beautiful girl ever.

"I don't believe you." She let it go though.

I went back to staring at Hermione, though this of course was dangerous (What if one of the Slytherins caught my gaze?) I just couldn't help myself. She was amazing. There were no other words to describe her, she was blantly amazing. Extraordinary wonderful. Ever since we met on the train in our first year.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**Our compartment door slid open to reveal a nervous looking boy and a girl with bushy hair. **_

"_**May we help you?" I sneered. **_

"_**We were wondering if you've seen a toad, Neville lost his." The bushy headed girl said with confidence. **_

"_**No we haven't, now leave." I waved her away. The Neville boy scattered. **_

"_**Well if you do, we'll be searching up and down the compartments." She said.**_

"_**Great, I'll be sure not to do that." I said icily. **_

"_**Well, bye." Dang that girl had some issues leaving. **_

_**A thought occurred to me. She could be a future Slytherin. **_

"_**Are you a Pureblood?" I asked. **_

"_**No, my parents are muggles." She said looking a little confused. **_

_**I looked at her with obvious disgust, but hidden disappointment. I liked her, sort of. But now I can't like her. She's a Mudblood. **_

_**Because of the silence, I presume, she closed the door and Pansy Parkinson looked at me.**_

"_**Damn Mudbloods." She laughed evilly. **_

_**I laughed along with her, but hidden sadness enveloped me. I liked her. A lot. She was confident. Pretty beneath the bush. **_

"_**Yeah, damn Mudbloods." I agreed sourly. **_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

I've liked her since first year. Second year all those things I said about wanting her to die, was just show. When she punched me, I had to admit that was hot. My admiration for her grew until I couldn't contain it and told Blaise Zabini. Then I obliviated that memory. It felt nice to tell someone, but the person I want to tell would laugh in my face or curse me to oblivion. I sighed.

"What Draco?" Blaise asked looking at me.

"Nothing, just tired." I lied.

"Right, okay." Was I such a bad liar? Thankfully he let it go too.

I decided it was tine I just leave the Great Hall, when I got up to do so. Granger got up to. I hurried to the door and accidentally bumped into her.

"Malfoy watch where your going." She spat with anger. She had dropped all her books.

"Watch where your going." I spat back.

"Whatever." She walked away, she's so beautiful.

Later that day, I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. I couldn't help think about Hermione Granger and our only encounter today. I want to see her. _Maybe she's in the library. _I thought excitedly.

I started to make my way to the library when I paused. _Might as well do homework. _I thought and grabbed my bag.

The library was packed with students. Especially younger ones. Almost every table full. walked around trying to find a table… well Granger really. That's when I spotted her. Hair in a ponytail and in sweats with no make up on, furring her brow in concentration looking breathtaking.

And in my luck, she had the only relatively free table.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Can in ply's if your capable , so I don't know, can you?" She sounded annoyed.

"I can." I smirked.

"Just don't distract me." She said in exasperation.

"Fine." I said.

"_Layamoto." _She whispered flicking her wand at a broken quill. "_Layamoto." _She repeated when nothing happened.

"Granger if I may." I said. She looked at me annoying. "_Layamoto._" The quill fix it's self and started dancing on the table. "_Espan._" It became broken and immobile.

"How did you do that?" She whispered.

"It's all in the wrist." I said.

"I was using my wrist." She said.

"Like this." I said. I reached over and grabbed her wrist, she looked shocked, but didn't stop me. I made her wand make a eight in the air. "Now try."

"_Layamoto._" She said and it worked. "_Espan._"

I smiled at her and went to work on my potions report.

"Thanks Draco." I said.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"It's late, I'm gonna go to bed." She said gathering her stuff up.

"I'll walk you to your common room." I offered.

"No-" My heart stopped. "Wait, how do you know where it is?"

"I know a guy." I laughed.

"Right, well thanks for the offer, but I better not." She said.

"Well if you need any help with spells and whatnot." I said. She laughed.

"Right, well bye Malfoy." Those words made my heart sing.

"Bye Granger."

My longing for Hermione to be mine grew in the days that passed. We were more civil to each other. I missed her, I wish I hadn't let that time in the library pass. I could've kissed her and been slapped, but at least I'd of done it. I felt sparks and magic when I touched her wrist, electricity. Passion. For one split second, I almost felt as if she felt the same way.

But, Of course she doesn't. Why would she? I've been horrible to her and Potter and The Weasel. Not that I cared about Potter and Weasel. But she did and if that is what it would take to make her love me, then I'll be nicer. Try to forget that it's Potter's fault that my parent's and aunt are in Azkaban.

I'm trying to let go of Hermione, but I love her. I've loved her since we met. I'll love her forever. It's been growing inside me, inside my heart for eight years and I won't let it go.

I won't.

I won't let her go.

I need to find her.

To make her understand my undying love for her. To make her understand that I'll do anything, I'll become a blood traitor. I'll befriend Potter and Weasel if that's what it takes.

I love Hermione Granger and I want her to know.

"Excuse me Blaise." I ran out of the common room and down the corridors, flew past angry portraits. Entered the library. I found Hermione and slipped a note on her book when she wasn't looking that said,

_Meet me in the Room Of Requirement. At 7. _

_~Ron. _

I thought Ron was a good choice. Harry's dating Ginny, that would be weird.

I raced to the Room of Requirement. _I need Granger to understand, I need a room that will make her understand. _

A door appeared.

A room with dozens of lit candles. The lighting was perfect.

Seven O'clock came by slowly. But it did, it came. The door opened and in came Hermione. She pulled out her wand.

"Draco?" She said.

"Hermione I need you to listen to me." I said striding towards her. She lowered her wand.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say it or what to say really…" I trailed off wishing that this wasn't so hard.

"What?" She asked, her tone softer.

"I-I," I had no words. I didn't think this through.

"What?" She grabbed my hands.

"I love you." I said.

"Um, what?" She dropped my hands.

"I love you."

"What?" She said in outrage.

I inched closer to her.

"I love you."

"But, but no, no you don't." She said shaking her head.

"But, I do." I said coming closer to her.

"You don't" She shook her head.

"I love you Hermione." I grabbed her hands. She tried to pull away from me, but I held on tighter.

"You can't." She whispered.

"I. Love. You." I said each syllable slowly.

"…What do you expect me to say?" She said, laughing lightly.

"I expect you to either, hit me or say I love you back, make my life a living hell. Ya know the works." I laughed a long with her.

"Draco, I-I don't know." She said.

"Hush, Granger, Hush." I leaned towards her. I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't object. To my surprise she kissed me back. Deepening the kiss, she pulled away.

"I love you too."

Like it? Hate? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
